


Biology lessons - Harlivy

by Gothamster



Category: Batman - Fandom, Gotham - Fandom, harley and poison ivy
Genre: F/F, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothamster/pseuds/Gothamster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tuesday, Wednesday and twice on a Friday. Harley's timetable read 'Biology with Dr Woodrue'. Despite the fact she loved psychology she detested biology, all the crap about plants and organs just killed her. But will a girl change her outlook on the subject??? (dun dun dunnnn)</p>
<p>I cannot write summaries to save my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology lessons - Harlivy

 

_**Harley Pov** _

 

To say I was nervous for this biology lesson was an understatement, I guess it is hard to stay calm about something when your anxiety fucks you up every five minutes.

'New School New Me' I repeat to myself with each step.

No longer am I good girl gone bad. I have gotten over my possessive ex-boyfriend, Jay. No - now I am going back to being the studious girl I once was and I am going to college.

The halls are a lot longer and brighter than I remembered; everything has this cheap temporary feel, like if the wind was strong enough it would all blow away. However; for now, it is school and I 'have to book my ideas up if I want any form of future'. Thanks, Dad. I get it.

Whilst sat on the bright green plastic chair (which totally clashes with my red shirt), which is what the preppy receptionist told me to do, I start to think that maybe the school are having second thoughts about me... I mean, other than my good grades at my last school I have like a bazillion problems and an ex who is looking for me and technically my name is not Harley, but Harleen and what if they call the police?

Deep breaths, don’t wanna cry on my first day. I already have a timetable, so they have accepted me and the only reason I am here is so that they can get someone to take me to biology. That doesn’t stop my brain from going into overdrive. Lucky me.

Just as I open my eyes and sit up straight, I see a perfectly manicured hand sticking out for me

“It’s Barbara. I am going to take you to your lesson, Hun,” she was kinda cute... I mean her long, brown hair cascades against her slender neck. Woah...! First girl I see and I am already thirsting over her! The phrase ‘too gay to function’ comes to mind. Literally the first girl I see. She clears her throat and scowls at me. Yeah, scrap what I just said. 

"Come on then! Quit gawping, dyke.” 

Dyke. 

The word cut through me like a knife. Why the hell is sexuality such a bad thing? Like, can I help it? No!

As I follow her to the classroom, I mutter a halfassed apology and hello to her. Each corridor looks the same - every public building in Gotham does. It’s either 200 years old or some cheap plastic flat-pack thing. This school falls in the second category. Although, as we continue to walk through the grey maze, the corridors start to look as if they could actually withstand rain. The plastic is replaced by brick and hardwood floors. This part of the school definitely goes into the 200 year old category. You know, some Hogwarts shit. 

"Yeah... The science department is super old and ugly. But, your loss.” Barbara mutters as we walk towards a door. Is this it? Finally, the biology room?

It wasn’t. We turned and went to the left of it. 

"Yeah the room you need to be in is like down there. But be careful - the teacher is a right perv." She utters and then disappears into some corridor or room. I have no idea where I am, but the timetable says b4 and the door says b14. Am I ten rooms away? How does this system even work? I pull out the dog-eared map from the bottom of my messenger bag and attempt to figure out where I am. Once I turn around I look at the blue sign. ‘B4’. Great, I have been looking for where I am and it is literally right here. Luckily, I'm here early so there shouldn’t be any students in the class.

Deep breath, Harl. You got this.

I knock on the door and step inside. Suddenly, I'm confronted with the teacher stood at the whiteboard, pinning a student against the wall. Both of them look at me in shock and I turn to leave. What the fuck kinda school is this? I mean, that is so illegal and just wrong! The teacher, Mr Woodrue, walks out of the classroom with a sheepish look. I mean sure if I maybe squint my eyes and think of someone pretty whilst looking at him he could perhaps maybe be passed off as cute. BUT NOT CUTE ENOUGH TO BREAK THE LAW.

“You must be Harley, right? Look, you didn’t see anything back there, did you?” He glares at me over his glasses.

"Nothing sir..." I mutter, not wanting to start the year off on bad terms.

“Good. Now, follow me,” he orders, turning around. Technically he passes all of the criteria for a cute guy - probably mid-twenties and sporty, brown tousled hair and looks good in a suit. Even so, what was that chic thinking?

As I walk in to the old ass crumbly classroom there is a girl sat at the back, obviously the girl who was making out with him less than a minute ago. Her red hair hides her matching scarlet cheeks as she looks down into a textbook.

“Hi, I’m Harley.” I mutter, standing next to her.

“I'm Pamela,” she replies, finally looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't hate me for the shitness of this. This is my first GirlxGirl fic so yeah. I sound like a 12 year old BUT I AM 13 OKAY I AM NOT A THREE YEAR OLD MOOOM
> 
> jk i am not 12 or 13, guess my age mothafoka  
> Quick thanks to Georgia for spell checking my work :D  
> I am writing like people actually read authors notes, like shut up Heather no one gives a shit


End file.
